


The Divine Comedy

by Eternal



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal/pseuds/Eternal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As part of his work, Shogo Makishima is stationed at the mall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Divine Comedy

If there was one thing that Shogo Makishima hated, it was screaming children at the mall. The baby was kicking up his stubby little legs, wailing and splashing the air like it was water, with his hands in distress.

It was like a natural repertoire, this point where his respect for human behaviour was at its lowest ebb. First, some sheep would look at the debacle and try to move on. Then, like discarded strands of hair collected in a sink, some people would stand by and look on confused until a veritable crowd would just gather and linger until the area stress levels were promoted.

And then there were the other people who knew no mercy or socially acceptable boundaries. ‘Mummy,’ said a girl, tugging on her mother’s sleeve, the holographic flag on her toy trolley wagging like a tongue which didn’t know how to stop. ‘The man with the white hair reminds me of an angel. Can I get a photo with him?’

The irony.

He encourages his facial muscles to form into a smile – this is better than the encampment of Division 1 in a forest, this is better than the encampment of Division 1 in the middle of nowhere, in a stinking and wet tent and having to put up with Kogami – and nods at the pair and waves. It’s all part of the game and this actor has learned to step into the role and play pretend.

If Akane knew what her sacrifice would entail for a sociopathic killer, she would be bouncing around in her vat in silent laughter. She could probably see from the scanner anyway, so damn the perception of God.

Thankfully, the mother is really quite apologetic she tries not to make the situation last. She pulls out her smartphone and takes a shot, before moving on. He can’t know that by Monday the photo will be all over the internet, pulled from a family album and onto a fansite dedicated to trams where teenagers will photoshop his head onto a bear.

The baby was mercifully carted off a few minutes down the road, but another kid has started skiing down the travelators. One person is so startled by the activity that he unfortunately drops a bag of gumballs which roll down in a wave of multicoloured chaos.

Life was so much simpler when he was the one organising riots and deaths, but now he has to write the reports and mark the operation a failure with a postscript. He still hadn’t started the manhunt for the serial killer, he thinks gloomily as he heads downstairs, so he can’t even listen to the new concerto he had ordered. It’s still on the chaise. Division 1 is still in a messy state of affairs. They are still so short of suitable people that he of all people is working at the MWPSB.

It’s already a quarter-past noon, the gleaming traffic is rolling on outside and the light of Akane’s new world shines down like a second sun. She deserves better, he thinks, folding up his collar not to look ‘cool’ as Kogami would put it, but because he will fight to make her dream a reality.

He makes a sordid shadow. Pale and long, his figure blends in with the damp grey of the concrete. As in Dante’s narrative, he who wanted so to see ahead will walk a backward path.

Alone.


End file.
